1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a track position correction machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a track position correction machine comprising a multi-part machine frame having a satellite frame associated therewith. A first packing unit and a track lifting unit are disposed on the satellite frame, which can be displaced relative to the machine frame using a drive. A stabilization unit is associated with the machine frame and a second packing unit is disposed between the satellite frame and the stabilization unit.
2. The Prior Art
GB 2 146 374 shows a track position correction machine which travels continuously during work operation, while a satellite frame with a packing unit is moved discontinuously from packing site to packing site. After underfilling has taken place, the track is lowered in a controlled manner using a stabilization unit.